Winter Desire
by fearmelovemex
Summary: Supposed to be a challenge fic, but I didn't get it to the comm in time. A Jareth and Sarah Christmas fluff story. Merry Christmas!


**Disclaimer;** None are mine, except those I create.

**Author's Note;** This is written for Labfic on Livejournal. I think I tend to go a little overboard with writing, but it's ten pages and not bad for a short story. A little bit of Sarah/Jareth Christmas fluff. I was originally going to try to go with one of the theme words, but I used a couple of them instead. Enjoy!

Special thanks to my beta reader, Annie who did the dirty work for me. I loved your suggestions and they helped make the story that much smoother!

Winter Desire

By: Fearmelovemex

The snow came down in buckets. It was blinding and beautiful, this blizzard. She had a fire crackling in the fireplace, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Turning from the window, Sarah asked, "What do you think?"

The King of the Goblins stared down into his own cup of hot chocolate. "I think the Goblins are right," He said as a puzzled look appeared on his face. "It _is_ better with the bigger marshmallows."

This made Sarah laugh, and she turned to the King. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

She felt his eyes on her as she walked into her small but homey kitchen and rooted around for the bag of marshmallows. Hopefully the little Goblins who made their appearances in her home hadn't eaten them all, woe to the King who wanted puffy things in his chocolate drink. She found a bag glad it was half-full.

When the Goblins first started appearing again, Sarah thought she was going crazy. After all, she wasn't fifteen anymore. Or even sweet sixteen dreaming of a time when a handsome blond man with mismatched eyes danced with her in a dream bubble. She crushed silently on the King all through high school, comparing almost every boy she dated to him.

Sarah broke herself from her thoughts and carried the bag back to him. She'd been surprised to see the Goblins, little Kazar whom the King seemed to favor most had asked her if they could stay one night.

One night the King had been in a horrible mood, Kazar claimed. He'd been drunk in his castle and bogged Goblins by the dozens. They were worried about him and came to find her. Sarah had been unable to say no and had let the little Goblins into her apartment. They liked the television, they loved her CD's and ate her shampoo and dish soap.

And then one day, while the Goblins were eating her socks, the King came demanding to know what happened to his followers.

It was the first time Sarah had seen him since her childhood. It had been an awkward meeting, but eventually they formed a rapport. Jareth seemed solid now and not drunk as Kazar had claimed. They'd talked that first night until the next morning, when fatigue hit her and Sarah had to end the meeting. Jareth promised to return should she ever want him again.

And so here he was, spending Christmas Eve with her so she wouldn't be lonely. She was far from her father, Karen and Toby although they had called. Toby had sang his favorite Holiday song to her in his rather good voice and said he got her Christmas present. He missed her and hoped she could come back home soon.

Her father promised that there was a present in the mail—he couldn't forget her.

Karen promised to send home baked cookies. They still had a rather tense relationship but it was far better than when she'd first met the woman.

"Here you go." She dunked a few marshmallows into Jareth's cup, her fingers becoming sticky with the hot chocolate. She started to lift her hands to lick the sweet substance off but the King caught her hand with his.

His eyes glued onto hers and Sarah found herself feeling as though she was sinking. "Allow me."

Jareth lifted her hands to his lips and in a rather soft, tender movement licked the droplets from her finger. He kept his eyes on her the whole time as his tongue trailed movements over her fingers. Sarah sucked in a breath and it caught, but she didn't choke. She watched as the King seemed to delight in this and finally, she pulled away.

"So um, how is your first Aboveground Christmas?" Sarah managed to say though inside she was a bundle of nerves.

"It is..._interesting_." Is all the King said. "The Goblins are enjoying it." He nodded to where about a dozen Goblins sat in front of her blasting television set, singing in their off key voices to Christmas songs.

"Well." Sarah smiled a little. "I know it's tomorrow but I can never wait for presents." She walked over to her tiny little tree. Underneath were presents for friends, a King and little Goblins. She'd warned them if they touched the presents before she was ready they got nothing at all.

So far the threat was working. Sarah reached down for a present wrapped in silver paper and topped with a gold bow. She'd thought on hours of what to get a Goblin King. Nothing had seemed right.

So she'd made him something instead. By her own hands, and it'd taken hours. She only hoped he liked it.

Sarah approached Jareth slowly and looked up. She was nervous and hoped it didn't show. "Merry Christmas, Jareth." She held the gift out.

The king sat his cup of hot chocolate down on a coaster (_he used __**coasters**__! Nobody she knew did that, not even her friends when she railed at them for leaving stained rings. It was Karen's fault she even used the stupid things..._) and smiled once. She saw the flash of his jagged teeth and watched as he took the gift from her.

Sarah watched as the King's leather gloved fingers deftly opened the package—untying the bow first and making her wonder what it would be like if those fingers trailed down her—no, she forced herself to think of what he was doing now. He was careful not to tear the bow and sat it down. He then started to unwrap the paper inside.

Jareth pulled out a book. He looked up at Sarah curiously.

"Read it." Sarah said.

Jareth opened it. Inside it was a journal type book, her words. "You wrote this?" There was something soft and pleased in the King's voice. "For me?"

"I didn't want to forget." Sarah explained. "When I left your Kingdom I found that book at a flea market. I thought of you...and so I kept it. I wrote and wrote and wrote everything I could think of about the Labyrinth, the Underground." She twisted a ring on her finger nervously. So far, Jareth hadn't said anything about his gift. He was thumbing through the pages.

"So then this is of your adventure?"

"Yes." Sarah said with a nod. "Except the last part. In the, um in the Escher Room."

Jareth looked up and his eyes became dark.

###

The fireplace needed rekindling and Sarah headed to do so, but Jareth waved a hand and magic made the fireplace glow again. For long moments, there was silence except where the Goblins were. They found where she had hidden the Christmas candies and were eating peppermint chocolates. Sarah could hear the sound of wrappers being chewed along with the said candies. She watched as Jareth stood perfectly still and read every word she wrote.

Her every thought. Of how she had to get Toby back or forever be haunted, of how strangely beautiful the Labyrinth was, or of how she had never felt more alive in the Underground than she had in the Aboveground.

Or how, after the adventure when she couldn't get a certain King out of her mind.

Of how he had awoken the woman in her. The first man to make her realize her power as a woman.

(_You have no power over me.)_

_(Let me rule you. I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I shall be your slave.)_

The owl flying out of her window, not to be seen for a good long time. Finally, Jareth closed the little book. He smiled once and looked upwards at her. "It is a lovely gift Sarah, thank you. I shall keep it with me forever."

And to Jareth forever really was that.

Sarah was waiting for something, but the King seemed not to know what. Disappointed she looked down. "I'm glad you like it." She forced a smile wanting to cry. "I promised the Goblins some cookies, so I'll find those." She turned from the King and headed into the kitchen, feeling her eyes well up.

_This_ wasn't fair. He'd read her innermost thoughts, knew her what her heart spoke of him. And what did he say "It is a lovely gift." She banged a hand against the counter and sighed.

"I never did have much luck with boys." Sarah mumbled. She went to get the cookies from the oven.

###

The Goblins had taken over the living room. They were sleeping, snoring loudly from a food coma of cookies and hot chocolate and the chocolate candies. Sarah saw Jareth sitting on her favorite armchair and he was draped over it. He was also re-reading the book she wrote for him a curious look on his face.

Sarah sighed and walked over to the couch. She took a seat. There was a strange kind of friction in the air and she couldn't figure out what it is. Tension? Nah. She studied the King. Strong, well shaped legs clad in their gray tights. He wore his favored V necked smock,this one threaded with silver and red. Was it a Holiday smock, perhaps? His hair was still in it's strange hairdo, only tinted with bits of silver that Sarah knew immediately were magic. She longed to run her fingers through it but hesitated.

Maybe the feelings had all been one sided. But she recalled the dream bubble, the fancy ballroom, the song and the way he'd looked at her.

Please to whatever was in the sky, don't let it be part of his game to keep Toby. But if it had been to seduce her off her path...then why was the King of the Goblins spending Christmas Holiday with her?

"Goodnight Jareth." Sarah said. She had to break the silence, unable to bear it for another moment. Jareth looked up as though surprised.

"Retiring already are we?"

"Yes. I didn't realize how tiring it is watching over Goblins."

A smile graced the King's face, then flickered away. "Indeed. Try it for centuries. Goodnight, Sarah. If you wish it I shall be here when you wake up."

Sarah swallowed once. "Promise?" She asked him.

"I am a man of my words, Sarah. You may not like them at times but I do keep them." Jareth closed the book he'd been reading. "I shall watch over the Goblins and you."

"Jareth you're free to use the guest room." Sarah pointed out.

His response was a nod. "I shall see you in the morning." The Goblin King said, sending her what was a rare smile. Sarah felt disappointment wrap around her like a shroud.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

She headed to bed.

###

Jareth couldn't sleep. He had read Sarah's book almost three times cover to cover. Some of these words must have been wrote when she was but a girl, the girl who had captivated him as she ran his Labyrinth. He liked the strong teenager she'd become, a "strange" girl in her own High school who had trouble fitting in.

And her daydreams! Still so vivid. Jareth smiled as he touched the words she wrote about him;

_And I see him in dreams, surrounded by magic. I don't know why I can see the magic but I can. I've never regretted it...well OK. Maybe one or two times when I longed to be normal, to forget mismatched eyes and white gold blond hair and a smug smile. But then I wake up in the middle of the night and my feet want to pound over cobblestones and run a Labyrinth. _

_I wonder if he ever thinks of me when the sun is coming up? _

Oh if she only knew. The King rose and put the book inside his shirt. When Sarah had handed it to him he'd saw hope flare in her eyes and the King longed to take her into his arms and kiss her.

But not yet.

He had to be sure. He was going to play this right this time. Before he'd tried to seduce her as he did to all women. It was a game and Jareth had realized Sarah was too young to play.

He had hoped for a better ending than what he got. In this little book of hers though, he now understood her reasoning for rejection.

The King paced the Goblin-littered floor and thought. He had to make his move soon but it would be well played out this time. It would not be hasty and it would not be something she couldn't possibly understand.

It would be perfect.

###

Sleep was hard to come by. His boots crunched underneath the freshly fallen snow outside her apartment complex. It was a strange place, Aboveground. But since it was early morning nobody would notice him. Jareth drew in a breath of air. It tasted crisp and wintery.

Walking to a tree, Jareth touched it. It's base didn't shimmer underneath his touch like the trees in the Underground. It was a normal tree, it's base sturdy.

The King looked up at it. An idea came to him, and he smiled. Jareth held his hand and a warm, golden glow emitted from it. Still looking up at the tree the King watched as something grew on it's strong branch. Hanging low, just where he was.

Perfect.

From his sleeve, Jareth rolled out a crystal. He held it up and it showed Sarah laying in bed, with her eyes open.

Jareth blew the crystal up and to the living room window he knew that Sarah had. This time there was no deception in the crystal, just truth.

He waited.

###

She didn't find any dreams. Sarah lay in her bed feeling this strange longing sweeping up inside of her. She felt that pull and knew what it was; Desire. She wanted Jareth and had thought maybe he might desire her too. Instead, she'd shown him her private thoughts and he only thanked her.

Sarah wished she had been more knowledgeable about men. How to attract them, pull one to her.

(_It's not fair!_)

Indeed, it was not fair. Not fair at all. And the same man was teaching her that once again, wasn't he? With an annoyed sigh, Sarah got up out of bed. She slipped into her favorite house shoes and padded down the hallway. Sarah peered into the living room. The Goblins were everywhere, asleep. She smiled at the sight but didn't spot their King anywhere.

Going back to the small hallway, Sarah turned to the door just down from hers. She went to it and knocked, not hearing anything.

Maybe he really had went to sleep. Sarah pushed the door open gently. "Jareth?"

She turned the light on and saw he wasn't there. She felt something stick in her throat, and to think he'd leave when he promised-

There was a soft, gentle tug and Sarah found herself going back to her room. She got her coat from the closet and wrapped it around herself, then got her keys. Locking the little Goblins inside the young woman headed out of her apartment.

She took the stairs and then outside. That pull hit her again and Sarah turned in circles. For long moments, she didn't see anything. Then, she saw him.

He was leaning against a tree. Sarah walked towards him and felt relief. Jareth had stayed. He was a man of his words.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. "It's freezing." She felt a shiver run through her as she said this, not sure if it was because of the cold or something else.

"It was too crowded inside." Jareth said. He looked towards her. "That, and I have a Christmas present for you."

"Oh?" Sarah lifted an eyebrow, shocked. "What is it?"

The King waved a hand towards the tree. "This." He said. He thought it was most fitting, despite what had transpired because of it.

"The tree?" Sarah frowned. "Jareth, that tree's been there since I moved in here. I don't understand-"

"Look up, Sarah." Jareth said, holding out a hand. Sarah took it and allowed the King to pull her close. Warmth radiated from him and she shivered into Jareth's thin frame. She looked up.

No!

Shock made her eyes widen and she started to take a step back but Jareth anticipated her movement and held her close to his side. "How can you even _think _that's OK?" She exclaimed.

"But it is, Sarah. I read your words. Three times. I made it grow to show you I understand." Jareth explained. "And since you will not reach for it...I shall." He lifted up a bit and tugged something from the tree's branches.

A _peach._

A perfect, golden peach. It was impossible. Peaches didn't even grow in winter, did they? Sarah struggled to think but there was a part of her that was marveling that she was in the grasp of the Goblin King, she could feel warmth from his side and his arm around her was driving her mad and...

That damned peach.

The dream bubble came back to her and Sarah shrank back at the peach that fit Jareth's fingers like his many crystals. "Don't be afraid of it, Sarah. I used it once to tempt you and now I use it for forgiveness."

She looked at him. "Forgiveness?"

"Yes." The King nodded, looking reflective. "As I said I read your book. I understand. I should not have played my game like that with you when you weren't apt to play back. Yet I couldn't help myself you see. It was all about-"

"Desire." Sarah whispered.

"Yes." Jareth looked down at her. "How did you know?"

Because she'd been feeling desire for the King ever since he came to her closet door walking in like he owned the place. And he'd been furious because Kazar and the other Goblins had been missing for a while and there was no one to clean up chicken poo in his favorite throne room.

And it was beyond a King to do such a thing.

"I just do." Sarah replied instead. She reached out and let her fingers cup Jareth's for a second and was that a shiver she felt run through his body? Sarah couldn't be sure as it happened as quick as she thought it did and she took the fruit from him.

She knew what she had to do to make things right finally. Sarah took a bite and closed her eyes. Like the last peach this one was succulent. It's flavors burst on her tongue and made her eyes close in delight as she swallowed down the bite. She wanted another one almost immediately but she had something else on her mind, something far more fanciful. She turned so that most of her body was pressed against Jareth's and leaned up on her tiptoes.

She kissed him, tasting of this magic winter peach, her mouth on his first. She heard a sigh escape from the stoic King and his arms wrapped fully around her body and held her close so that there was no room between them. Jareth yanked Sarah to him and possessively kissed her, his tongue exploring her mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, his hands slid down the small of Sarah's back and once cupped her ass, then moved back upwards. Sarah arched into the kiss desire and bliss mixed into it. When she felt like she had to step back, had to take a break Jareth must have felt the same way. He parted from her for a moment, breathing hard.

"Forgive me?" She asked in a whisper.

Jareth rested his head on her forehead. "For what?"

"For what I said, all those years ago, for being such a spoiled brat-"

He silenced her with a short kiss. "You do not need to be forgiven, it is I who made the tree. The peach was my offering. You accept this, do you Sarah?"

Jareth's words glistened with the promise of something more. Something more that she desperately needed and this time she wasn't afraid to submit to him. There was only truth and desire and want in this kiss, this peace offering.

"I accept it, Jareth." She whispered against him.

"Good." Jareth felt a small smile grace his face. He had planned it out and it went according to plan. Now he had this woman in his arms he wasn't going to let her go so easily. "It's Christmas, Sarah."

"Is it?" Sarah was aware she sounded drunk, giddy and she felt elated for the first time in a long time. "Merry Christmas, Jareth." She snuggled into the King's strong, warm chest. His arms wrapped around hers.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah." Jareth echoed the Aboveground sentiments. The couple stayed like that, watching until the purple streaks of night became saffron, then soft rosy warm colors. Once the sun had risen in the sky, Jareth used his magic to fade the scene and when Sarah pulled back from the King she noticed where they were.

The Castle.

"What about the Goblins?" Sarah asked.

Jareth gave her a wicked smile. "It is a Holiday. They have food and gifts that should entertain them for a few hours, not to mention your undergarments drawer. Besides, as King I think I am entitled to a day off."

"But-"

"Come now, Sarah." Jareth held out a hand. "You worry too much. I shall collect them later if it please you but for now, your duty is to please _me, _and to be pleased by me."

Sarah felt a flush hit her cheeks and she took the King's hand. Jareth pulled her to him, then opened a door that showed his elegant bedroom. She didn't hesitate as Jareth motioned her to follow.

For once in her life, she had obtained desire.

FIN


End file.
